


Revue of Fate

by boda62



Category: Revue Starlight Crossover, 響け! ユーフォニアム | Hibike! Euphonium (Anime)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boda62/pseuds/boda62
Summary: Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight AU in which Reina is a Siegfield Edel aiming to become the top star and Kumiko is a Seisho student, aiming to become Reina's girlfriend.





	Revue of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I am playing a lot Stargay RELIVE at the moment and I just came with a crossover idea. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to my friend Melphis_Amelkina for editing this fic :D

The rainfall pitter-pattered against the dorm window, a steady melody for the girl that was sitting alone on a cushy sofa next to the framework.

Kousaka Reina was well acquainted to this feeling of loneliness. Ever since she vowed herself to follow her life path and claimed she would become special, the sentiment never left her. It wasn't that bad, really. Becoming a top star was an ambition that generated plenty of competition and didn't leave any room for friendship or love.

Of course she had a very cordial agreement with the other Edels. Frau Sapphire and Frau Obsidian were both living up on their title and did everything they could to keep Siegfield as the top school. _Yet._

If Reina entrusted Kawashima-san and Tanaka-san for many tasks and for their loyalty to Siegfield, she knew that someday, she would have to fight against them during one of the revues. And they were both fearsome opponents.

Even though Reina already defeated seven girls and never doubted of her skills against Kawashima-san, she admitted that Tanaka-san was a serious treat to her goal of becoming special. In fact, Reina herself, Tanaka-san and Yoroizuka-san from Rinmeikan were the three favorites to become the next top stage girl and win the revue competition.

The black haired girl was pretty excited to challenge them, especially Yoroizuka-san. Every stage girl had their breath stolen away during the last Revue of Passion, when Yoroizuka-san beat Tanaka-san in an amazing demonstration of talent.

Ever since that day, Reina was practicing relentlessly with the hope to held the position zero during her future match against the talented girl. She never doubted herself and was pretty sure she would reach her goal : it would be only one of the hardest battle. And Reina was looking forward to show everybody that she had enough talent to shine and become special.

When her phone screen lit up, with that familiar giraffe logo spinning and that same notification melody, Reina only closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

_Will this be another boring and easy stage, or will I finally fight against one of the top students ?_

…

Reina went down with the elevator toward the stage, as confident as ever. Claded in her purpleish costume adorned with a silver and gold colored cloak, her hair tied in a high ponytail, Reina firmly held her two daggers in both hands, ready to plant it against the gold clip that held her opponent's cloak.

The lights from multiple spots enlightened the now visible theater, giving Reina a proper sight of her next victim.

 _A girl from Seisho… Not one of the top students. Great, another wasted day_.

Her opponent was a girl around her age, wearing a red cloak over a molten gold costume that highlightened her amber eyes perfectly. Her brown hair was probably the fluffiest Reina had ever seen. She could almost call her cute, and totally unsuited for a battle.

As soon as she noticed Reina's appearance, said girl looked completely taken aback. Oddly enough, she stood completely still, her mouth agape and a light pink covering her cheeks. She held her quarterstaff tight, as if she would totally fall over if her weapon wasn't helping her to stand straight.

Reina couldn't help but blink at the intensity of the other girl's gaze. Those amber orbs were shining with a lilt a something she couldn't exactly name, but that convinced Reina she shouldn't underestimate her. If anything, her opponent looked _determined_.

Deciding that it would be unacceptable to waste any more time overthinking about something _irrelevant,_ Reina flipped her ponytail over her right shoulder in a delicate motion before she began her speech.

_"From a passion held for years…_

_My radiance have known no bounds and I am blooming under the stage of light._

_Even though I might destroy my opponents to fullfill my destiny…_

_I will become special !_

_Kousaka Reina, Frau Amethyst of the Siegfield Institute of Music Acting Department, ready to begin !"_

The other girl never stopped staring during the whole speech and she was clearly in a awe, a crooked smile forming on the corner of her mouth. Reina briefly wondered if the brown haired girl wasn't mocking her…

_"Everybody has a life goal…_

_Despite the passion setting my heart ablaze, I have been searching for the sunlight to guide my steps._

_Now I glimpse this radiance coming from the moon …_

_And I will reach out my hand to catch it !_

_From the 99th class of the Seisho music Academy Actor Training Department, Oumae Kumiko, ready to begin !"_

Kumiko awkwardly finished her own speech, visibly flustered by such passionate words coming out of her mouth. In the meantime, Reina gritted her teeth, starting to feel irked by Kumiko's behavior. She had absolutely no idea how to interprete that tiny smile when the other girl's expression was unreadable for her.

This girl seemed used to wear a thick mask to hide her strongest emotion, and Reina couldn't imagine someone like her deciding to suddenly show some raw emotion. It made her will to peel that mask off her face with both of her daggers to know if Kumiko was just underestimating her or if there was something else she couldn't understand right now.

In the background, the Giraffe eyes were shining under the spotlight with the pleased glint of someone who know exactly that this was going to be a more interesting duel than it seemed in the first place.

" _The eight day of audition is a performance of the "Revue of Fate". Now then : sing, dance, and compete to become the Top Sta_ r !"

The music that played in the background was _Ai Wo Mitsuketa Basho_ , a song Reina was well acquainted to since she used to learn it back during her Middleschool days.

She had absolutely no idea how a song called _'The place where we found love'_ could be appropriate for a revue, the melody being way too slow and romantic for an actual battle, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Immediately putting herself in fighting position as she sang the lyrics, Reina laid down multiple quick hit toward her opponent, moving fast and with the grace of a feline as she did.

 _'It's gonna be a fast win',_ she had thought.

And oh, _she was so wrong_. Surprisingly enough, Kumiko parried and countered every hit with her staff, showing strength and agility that Reina didn't expect. The girl moved quite nimbly, too. Though maybe a bit awkwardly.

Kumiko never struck back, or even tried to : she only settled for parrying every swing of the blade as she only observed Reina's every movements and expression, sometimes wincing a bit from the intensity and power of the hit. But she never failed.

That, precisely, was what began to really piss Reina off. She was now absolutely convinced that her opponent was only trying to exhaust her so she would have a small chance to win. And Reina was really annoyed by the mere thought of the other girl underestimating her.

She didn't even understand the point of such a strategy since the Seisho's student didn't muster as many stamina as Reina did. Droplets of sweat beaded on Kumiko's face and wet her fluffy locks, making them unruly.

Her opponent was hot and the sight gave Reina the odd urge to tangle her hand into those messy hair while she was killing her.

"You are terrible." Reina practically cried out, irritated by this unceasing ballet. "Are you trying to make fun of me ?!  Why don't you fight properly ?!"

Reina tossed one of her daggers perfectly toward the cloak strip as the background decor suddenly changed. The stage opened to leave space for a beautiful solace atop a mountain, lights that could almost remind Reina the illuminations from a city festival shone a myriad of colour behind them.

Kumiko barely pushed off the powerful shot, almost falling over the bench that appeared right behind her. "I… Am sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you. I know I don’t stand a chance against someone like you."

Reina sighed deeply as she did an acrobatic jump to her lost dagger and then jumped toward her opponent, leaving her restless. "Then why don't you just surrender ? I have no time to waste for pointless battle, I am only aiming for the top."

"Because…" Kumiko gasped, visibly more and more in trouble by the minutes. "Because I want to enjoy as many time as I can arround you and I am afraid I wouldn't get to cross your path again after our revue."

She had blurted out those lines without any filter and brought a hand over her mouth to silence herself, blushing deeply.

_… What ?_

Reina suddenly stopped her relentless assault, resting her back a few secondes against the railing to process what the other girl just told her. She gripped her daggers forcefully and stared doubtfully into those amber eyes.

She imagined a kind of trick the other girl would have put so she would have lowered her guard, and Reina prepared herself to counter any sneaky attack that would come from Kumiko.

But nothing, said girl only met her eyes with the same radiance and pink coloration over her cheeks.

"What ? Why would you meet me again ? We are not even in the same school." Reina voiced this time, still watching with disbelief.

Kumiko made a kind of ' _bueeeeeh'_ noise, an awkward shrieked sound in answer to the statement. She clearly didn't know what to reply.

"Errr… Well… I know you have the reputation of someone that never minces her words and can be really harsh, but…" She scratched the back of her neck, slowly gathering her thoughts in this embarassing situation. "That is precisely the kind of thing I like? I mean… You seem to be genuinely honest in addition to incredibly talented… And really gorgeous…"

Reina blinked, wondering if she was in a kind of vaudeville instead of a revue to become a top star.

Noticing that Reina wasn't moving nor attacking, Kumiko seemed encouraged to voice her mind out without filter. "I… Never really had any goal in life. I mean, I like acting, dancing and singing, but… I never thought nor wanted to become the top star. Watching your performances was a real inspiration to keep practicing. I couldn't wait to meet you."

For some unknown reason, Reina felt her face heat up a bit as the other girl displayed her raw emotion in front of her. _Maybe she is getting a fever ?_ _It wouldn't be the right moment for that : she has a revue to win no matter what._ "Is this a kind of prank ? Are you acting right now ?"

"I know my acting skill isn't the best **,** but still **,** I am not that bad." Kumiko laughed, offering a shy smile. "I guess I am just terrible with interactions… I couldn't have imagined I would get a crush on someone while fighting in a stage play."

She had no clue if it was the stunning landscape or the effect of the illuminations, but Reina found Kumiko quite beautiful at this precise moment. A simple girl who talked honestly and voiced both her insecurities and her desire…

Thinking that a perfect stranger could understand her true self made her heart leap out her chest for a mere second as she unconsciously took a few steps forward, mirroring the other girl own motions.

Reina made a mistake, she let down her guard for a minute. Enough time for Kumiko to, in a quick motion, suddenly pass her quarterstaff behind Reina's back once she was close enough, and pulling her into her arms.

Adrenaline rushed through Reina's body as she believed she had fallen into a stupid trap, enough to make her react instantly. She brought one of her dagger against the back Kumiko's neck and the other close to her chest, next to the cloak strip.

 "I swear if you tried to toy with me, I will actually kill you." Reina stated coldly, brushing the skin with the flat of her blade.

"To be completely honest… I wouldn't mind being destroyed by you…" Kumiko murmured softly, her eyes half-lided and her face beet red from being so close of her crush.

Reina opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't able to strike back as she felt tingles in her abdomen. _That shouldn't have been a turn on_ …

They both stood like this in a standstill, unsure about what to do next. Reina could easily win, she had just to cut the strip. A brief movement. _And yet_ … It had been so long since the last time she had received any gesture of affection. Last ones were from her parents.

Ever since the girl has joined Siegfield Academy and quickly became one of the Edel, she has been coveted by various boys and girls who probably only desired to be with her out of lust and for the status. Reina must completely admit that nobody has ever gazed at her the way Kumiko did at this moment.

Reina couldn't exactly pretend she wasn't interested by romance. She already got a crush once or twice in her life, nothing really surprising. But as for everything she did, the Edel wished her first relationship could be special, out of ordinary. And with someone that could really understand her, her confidence, her desires as well as her insecurities.

And so far, people only emphasised her outward appearance instead of the _whole Reina_.

"Can we drop the weapons for a moment… ? I would like to dance with you, if you want to…" Kumiko's lower lips trembled as she practically begged to stay longer with the other girl. "Reina… ?"

Reina was taken aback by the way Kumiko said her name, raw, without honorific, almost intimately. She oddly wished that the girl could say it again, especially when the boldness painted such a cute embarassed reaction all over Kumiko's face.

To make her point, Kumiko dropped her quarterstaff and cupped Reina's waist with both hands, now completely vulnerable against the top student from Siegfield.

Reina shuddered at the contact and followed the motion, tossing her own daggers away. "You're really a weirdo, Kumiko." She enjoyed the way the name rolled off her tongue, and how the other girl's grip tightened around her waist. "Who asks someone to dance, in the midst of a Revue where you are supposed to battle ?"

"But that's something different, isn't it ? I imagined you could be someone who enjoy that kind of an unusual twist …"

In response, Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck and began a slow and languid waltz. Of course she was one of the top dancer from the academy and every movements were perfectly executed.

To her pleasant surprise, her dancing partner wasn't bad at all. Maybe she wasn't really objective considering the mood created by their surroundings and the music still playing in the background, but this was probably the best waltz she had ever had with a partner.

Their bodies moved in sync, their legs interwined together while they swayed around gracefully… Reina moved one of her hand to lace her fingers with Kumiko's, using this new leverage to accelerate the pace.

This was the perfect language they needed to get to know each other. The long and sometimes meaningless conversations were forgotten in favor of body language and silent understanding. In this kind of situation where words could be empty, acts never lied. Not coming from two girls who had the same ' _flaws_ ' of being terrible liars.

Eventually, Kumiko's legs gave away as the exhaustion from the battle came back full force and she had to put a stop to their dance. Thankfully, she didn't fall over, Reina's hands keeping her firmly on the floor.

"That was amazing… I expected nothing less from Frau Amethyst." She breathed out, still panting from the exercise.

"I must admit I am pretty impressed by your skill." Reina wiped the sweat on her forehead. Even though she had more stamina than Kumiko, they have been playing in this Revue for a while now.

"Thank you… I thought this revue would be a boring easy win… And I didn't expect you would resist me, nor surprising me." Reina tugged a strand of hair behind Kumiko's hair. She felt the girl shuddering at the contact. "I haven't had fun like this in ages…"

Kumiko brought her hand up atop Reina's. "Does that mean you would accept to give me a chance for a date ?" She murmured, appearing like an hopeful puppy.

Reina couldn't stop the teasing expression that appeared in the corner of her mouth. Painfully slowly, she brought her lips close to Kumiko's ear. "Maybe if you beat me… I might consider being really kind to you." The Edel barely recognized her own voice that dripped with a seductive lilt she didn't know she had in her.

Kumiko whimpered and the tip of her foot rose up unconsciously. "I might hurt you during our performance…"

"Oh you won't, don't worry about me. I am going to become the top star, I already reeled a ton of fights. Beside… I don't really hate pain." Reina added with a wink, making her way to grab her daggers.

The other girl gasped at the statement, almost forgetting to get her own weapon. "That was hot…"

"So ? Are you going to fight for me ?" Reina almost taunted with a come-hither sign from her index finger.

She was almost surprised when Kumiko plunged and spinned her staff perfectly to strike a surprisingly powerful hit, forcing Reina to jump on the bench to avoid it. She felt honored that despite the fact Kumiko had taken so many hits and was exhausted at this point, she still gave her all for the Edel.

Kumiko wasn't fighting with the same goal as everybody, and the idea of someone wanting to date her so badly that they were reaching their limits gave Reina the feeling of being, somehow, already special.

 _And she wanted to keep this new emotion no matter what_.

Unfortunately for Kumiko, the tiredness got the best on her and she ended up falling on her knee as one of Reina's perfect shot cut the strip of her cloak.

 _'Position zero !_ ' She yelled confidently, feeling that she moved a step closer to her goal.

"Hum…" Kumiko sighed, clearly disappointed and quite sad. "I knew I was no match for you from the beginning, but…" She looked up toward Reina with an heartbreaking expression. "I really want to see you again… Even though I lost, would you accept a date with me ?"

Reina chewed the inner side of her cheek, suddely feeling self-conscious. The whole revue seemed so unreal that for a moment, she thought that everything that happened in it would vanish in a blink. The romantic and beautiful landscape, her opponent and especially the 'slightly too fast' beat of her heart in her chest.

But nothing disappeared. The warm and soft feeling still lingered through her body and a realisation suddenly hit her hard : she was alone. She had been for a long time.

Nothing could ever stop her desire to become the top star, to become special. But was there any point to reach her goal if she couldn't share her joy with anybody ? She will be admired by many people, probably. But how many of them would recognize the true Reina for what she is ? For all her work and all the struggle she had to shine with starlight ?

Who would hold her hand and walk by her side whatever pitfall stand on her way, and comfort her when time are dark ?

She still didn't know Kumiko, her mask was thick and the girl had probably a lot to unveil about herself. But she had done a few step toward Reina, she had removed a part of that mask during the revue. To show her she was honest about her feelings, and willing to get to know the Edel for _who she was_.

Reina had no idea if Kumiko was always honest, but at least she has been with her. Her mere presence gave Reina an emotion she hadn't felt before, one she didn't want to go to waste.

_I want to see her again…_

"Give me your phone." Reina commanded.

Wordlessly, Kumiko handed her phone to the Edel, a curious expression on her face. Quickly, Reina entered her own phone number and sent herself a text message before giving the phone back to the other girl.

"Now you have my phone number to contact me for our next performance. I hope you will be as impressive as today…" Reina couldn't help but smile for the first time in a while. "Let me treat you to ice cream next time we see each other. I think you truly deserve it."

The grin Kumiko gave her in response was so radiant that it could rivalise with the sunshine, and Reina thought her heart might stop at the sight. She wasn't entirely sure where their relationship would be going, if they were about to start something truly special, but Reina was sure about one thing.

She was absolutely certain that whatever happen between them, she wouldn't walk alone through her path anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, Kyoani announced that Kumiko's third year was going to be animated, yay :D 
> 
> I hope they will adapt the final movement novel properly... Though I am a bit worried since I heard that apparently, Ishihara might be the only one in charge for the movie/anime once again...
> 
> Let's see how things will go next year. In the meantime, I really recommend you (yes, again) to read the novel, second movement being actually translated by TeamOumae (on twitter). This is totally worth it.


End file.
